


Fighter among Wolves

by LexyKitten97 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Peter, BAMF Stiles, Badass, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fight Club - Freeform, Fighting, Flirting, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Light Bondage, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles-centric, Tattoos, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LexyKitten97
Summary: Stiles has a secret he desperately tries to keep.But we all now that with stiles nothing ever goes as planned how will the pack react to this new aspect of Stiles?





	1. Ready?...Fight!

Stiles was ready.The energy that was surrounding the ring and the other fighter, as well as the friends around him, was encouraging him. Stiles corner was empty only the bystanders were cheering, most for the other dude and some others that had seen Stiles fight a couple of times were betting on him. Stiles clenched and unclenched his fists rolled his shoulder and gave his opponent, Stiles thought his name was Evan, the signal to start the fight.

Stiles didn't do the circling that most fighters seemed to do. He waited patiently for one of two things, either Evan would attack, or he would lose focus so that Stiles could attack. The trick was waiting, and in that Stiles had the upper hand over most combatants, the adrenaline made him focus in a strange way his ADHD seemed to disappear in this kind of situations. He could be patient. He wasn't worried about looking macho in front of his friends or girlfriend. He didn't do this to gain fame or appreciation. He did this for two reasons. One, the money was really fucking good when most bets were against him. And two he could let his anger and frustration out, without doing something stupid or hurting and endangering the people he cared about.

Stiles saw Evan's eyes flick to the side once and waited for it to happen again. When it did, he made his move. Before Evan could even turn his eyes back towards Stiles he was faced with a full force roundhouse kick. Stiles felt his foot connect with the man's jaw and knew he had done some damage, but Evan wasn't weak, it would take a lot more than a single well placed hit to take him down. Stiles had learned one thing while fighting, never underestimates your opponent. That was the first mistake everyone did when they looked at him. He was always underestimated.

While he was still reeling from that kick, Stiles landed a series of jabs to the man's solar plexus, but his abdominal muscles were taut so that the punches didn't have as much of an effect as had hoped for. And those useless punches left Stiles open for Evan to land a rather hard blow to Stiles' nose, making pain explode through his head in a way that was blinding for a millisecond. Stiles didn't have the luxury of thinking about the pain or the blood pouring from his nose. He had to concentrate and think about his next move. He could whine about his injuries later.

Evan attempted to use Stiles´ smaller size against him and put him in a sleeper hold.Some part of Stiles mind thought about the cheers that erupted around him. That gave him a new wave of strength. He thought about his options the pros and cons of each and chose a course of action. And all of this happened in less than a second. Before Stiles could even miss the air that Evan was trying to cut off, he used one foot to kick back into Evan's knee and then used their combined momentum from that move to flip Evan over his back and onto the ground.

But, this threw Stiles off balance as well and it took an extra second for him to get his footing as well, though not enough not to take advantage of their new positions. Taking a page out of the bigger man's book, he used a move he had seen while watching wrestling with Scott and used his full weight as he threw himself, elbow first, into the man's solar plexus. This time, there was no way that his abdominal muscles could withstand the blow so that Evan was left gasping for air. Stiles stood up and waited to see if it was over. Evan gasped in a breath and tapped the floor. He was done.

The first reaction of the audience was shocked silence and then there were hundreds of call and clapping and cheering and all this for weak human Stiles. If that wasn't enough of a reason to do this He didn't know what was. This month's host was walking towards Stiles to give him his win. Everyone around him was partying and enjoying the bonfire. These fights were happening once a month and a group of six people was always hosting them on their pieces of land that were a bit out of towns borders. Most of the deputies in beacon hills didn't much care about this they even took bets on the fights. It was a good thing that stiles used a nickname and not his real name. He also tried to keep his face hidden most of the time with the hood of his red sleeveless shirt.

"Red," said this months host John appreciatively." that was quite the fight like always. Since most of the bets were against you, your win is quite big one thousand eight hundred and thirty-seven. If you continue to kick our local fighters ass that easily we will have to get a few fighter from other states." John said while chewing his gum his gray eyes seemed to shine with pride. He had been the one to allow Stiles to fight the first time he had come to one of the fights. Stiles had heard a few of the deputies at the station talking about it and decided then and there that he wanted to be a part of this. The first few fights he had lost big time but hen he had started to watch the other fights to calculate the moves the fighters were doing and then to try to copy them. He learned to keep his hair in a buzz cut so that no one could grab his hair. He learned that patience and cool-headedness was the key to success.

Stiles lost, fell, got hurt and finally learned, and now almost a year after Scott got turned he was one of the very best fighters in the state. Stiles threw john a smirk and said. " well Johny boy i wouldn't be against that idea with new fighters there are new bets, and then there is more for me to win so bring it on." Stiles said a final goodbye to john and started his walk through the woods to his car. Of course, johns place wasn't anywhere near hale territory Stiles always made sure of that, and if the fights were at Helen's than he declined. The land was in the middle of Derek's territory and he didn't want anyone to find out. This one was the one thing that only belonged to him he didn't want any of the werewolves near his fights this was his thing. And stiles didn't want to share.

As he climbed into his jeep Stiles realized one thing, his nose was probably broken and he had no idea how to explain these injuries to his father or to the pack. Stiles sighed and let his pounding head rest against the wheel of his car. Well, ill thinks of something he thought and drove towards his home. As he parked in front of his house in the middle of the night he took a moment to let the rush of his victory overwhelm him before he jumped out of the car and slowly made his stiff body walk up to his room and finally to his bed.


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is trying to act as normal as possible and he must prepare for a bit of trouble that awaits him in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, you had to wait for this chapter it just didn't want to be written. I'll try to update once a week I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Love Lexy

It was six thirty in the morning on a rainy day, and Stiles didn't want to get up. His phone was ringing and he knew, it was time to get ready for school. When he had a fight he always tried to get up earlier, so that he could cover as much of the damage as possible. Or to come up with a believable excuse. As he made his way to the bathroom he didn't even open his eyes. His left hand was softly trailing the wall as he walked down the hallway. As he switched on the light and saw his reflection in the mirror he could only groan. His eyes had black circles underneath them, and his nose might not be crooked but it was swollen and red.

Stiles had no way to cover the injury. So lying it was. As Stiles started getting ready, he thought about a reasonable explanation for his nose and a way to cover that he is lying. While dressing himself, he thought about what other people would believe. If Stiles would have been an ordinary person a simple excuse like," fell down the stairs" would have been enough. But no one would believe him. What his friends would believe, was that careless spastic Stiles had hit himself with nunchakus. There that would be it everyone would roll their eyes and ask no further questions.

Stiles threw a last glance in the mirror his Flash shirt seemed to get a bit tight. His muscles hadn't gotten that much bigger, but there still was a noticeable change. He threw the mirror a last cocky glance and made his way to leave the house. He grabbed his black leather jacket with the gray hood and left. As he parked big blue in front of the school, he saw that he was one of the first to arrive. It was way too early, so he made himself comfortable in the car and started reading for the first hour. It was a good thing that he was a good student otherwise the fighting would take too much time of his studies.

When Stiles glanced at his watch, he saw that classes would start in a few minutes. He got out of the car and walked towards the building. He didn't care hat the rain wet his face or that with every step of his converse clad feet he seemed to find a water puddle. As Stiles got through the main doors, nobody threw him a glance. It was as if he was invisible. It was quite amusing for Stiles when he thought about the attention he had received yesterday after the fight. Well from zero to hero and back, Disney seemed to have the right words for every situation.

Stiles made his way to his locker, without paying attention to anyone around him. Which was probably the reason he didn't see his friends walking towards him. Lydia's shocked outcry of "Stiles what happened to you?" was what made him look up. "yeah, eh I'm kinda ashamed to admit it, but well I kinda hit myself with nunchakus." Stiles said as he rubbed his neck with his left hand and shrugged awkwardly. If Scott or Jackson heard the lie, they didn't show it. They just rolled their eyes and started talking about the last pack meeting. Having either forgotten that Stiles was still there, or that he had not been invited to it.

As Stiles left to go to his locker, they didn't even realize it. Well Scott wasn't as good a friend as he once had been. Sometimes Stiles thought about the nerdy kid with asthma that was once his best friend. But now that person seemed to have disappeared. This new person was so full of himself at times. He did not include Stiles as he once did. They were not that inseparable friends that they once had been, not anymore. As Stiles put his bag into his locker and got his books out he thought about what he had lost through this whole werewolf drama. Maybe Stiles was a bit unfair it wasn't like Scott was always like that. He just tried to protect Stiles, forgetting sometimes that he was the person that found the solution to allot of the pack's problems most the time.

Stiles closed his locker and leaned against the cold surface. He heard the school bell ring and walked towards his first class. He sat at the back of the room and waited for the teacher to arrive. Stiles started drawing a few doodles on his notepad, not realizing that he drew a wolf with red eyes and a figure in a hood next to it. When the teacher came into the classroom, he really looked at the picture and blushed. Ok so what if he had a crush on Derek. It was nothing new and he knew that it was one sided. Right at the first time, he had seen Derek he had fallen for him. Maybe that was another reason that he took part in the fight club. So that he could prove himself to someone that didn't even care.

The class started and passed without Stiles even listening for a second. He thought about his next fight and the opponent that would come from another state. And he thought about Derek and how it would be if he saw him fight. He would probably frown and look at him with his hazel eyes and threaten him " If you do this again i will rip your throat out...with my teeth.". Stiles covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the giggle that was about to escape him. Well, it doesn't matter sour wolf will never find out. Stiles thought.

What Stiles didn't know was that Derek had heard about the fights and had gotten curious. before the fire, his Parents would house this kind of fight as well, of course, no wolf had ever taken part in them but they were part of the community. Until now he hadn't wanted to go, the memories of his parents around the bonfire and the fights taking place on their land had been too hurtful. But now he wanted to be part of it again maybe teach a few of the moves to the betas or meet a few people who knew his parents. he had heard about a big fight taking place next month with a local starfighter named red and a guy from another state. Red, scoffed Derek what a strange name for a fighter.


	3. Finding out!

It was in the middle of the night the stars were hidden behind thick clouds of gray. And Derek's Camaro was parked next to a beat up Pick-up. There were a lot of cars in front of the lonely farm, in the middle of nowhere. in the distance, Derek could see a big bonfire in the distance. For a few seconds, he had to fight with the awkward feeling that he shouldn't be there. Let's see what this is all about thought Derek. As he walked toward the group of people that surrounded the bonfire. But just as Derek wanted to look around for the host of this months fight he recognized a well know smell.

Stiles, what the fuck are you doing here. Derek looked around with that many persons around him he couldn't really know where the smell was coming from. He wasn't here to play babysitter. If he saw the little idiot, he would try to keep him from insulting one of the fighters, but that was it. So Derek ignored the smell that lingered in the air and went to ask who was the person that owned the farm.

Just as Derek started to look around a deep voice called out, "Hey, you new here? Five to watch and five for bears. If you want to place a bet Stanley is keeping book tonight.My name is Maddie by the way." Sayed a middle-aged woman, she was wearing a washed out pair of jeans and an old plaid shirt, her brown hair had a few gray streaks and around her welcoming smile, the first few wrinkles were visible. " Yeah, hey my name is Derek I wanted to know what one must do to be a host. My parents used to host fights, and now that our old house has been rebuild, I want to continue the tradition." Said Derek with his hands shove deep into his leather jacket.

"Well, all of the hosts have to meet you and we have to see the land to make sure that it is big enough, and that it is safe to build a bonfire there. "said Maddie, just before she winked at him and said." But i don't think that there'll be a problem the Hale land was actually one of the best locations for fights." "how did you know? I didn't say anything, " said Derek stunned. "Come on honey, it was kind of obvious and you look a lot like your father," She said with a soft smile on her thin and sun-kissed face.

Derek didn't know what to say, of course, he had hoped to meet someone that remembered his parents but to be compared to his father was almost overwhelming. "Thanks, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one to think about them." He said with tears in his eyes, and a small smile. It was exactly in that moment that the people around them started screaming and shouting out the fighters names. " We all think about them believe me we don't forget our own. Let's stop with the heavy talk, the fight is about to start. We have a Champ from Riverside, but Red hasn't lost for quite some time. Most bets are against him they all think Red doesn't stand a chance. Either way, it will be an interesting match." Maddie grabbed Derek's arm and they pushed themselves to the front of the crowd.

The fight had already started and the guy from Riverside was taller and he also seemed to be stronger than his opponent. But Derek soon realized that red had speed and agility on his side. He moved around the giant of a man and landed punches and kicks before the other guy could fully realize what was happening. There was blood—lots of it—but most of it was coming from the giant's mouth and a cut above his right eye. Derek almost started to boo when the guy landed a few punches to Red's ribs. Red staggered back, but quickly righted himself and returned with a front snap kick to the guy's chest, felling the tree of a man before straddling his chest and landing several blows to the guy's face.

There were a few seconds of silence when Red stood up and the guy didn't, and then the whole yard erupted in cheers. Derek could see that a lot of the people were upset at having lost their bets but happy that their local boy had beaten the other Fighter. And just as red tried to escape from the crowd and walked towards the guy that had collected the money to get his win. But as he passed, Derek couldn't stop himself from grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the people. " Stiles what do you think you're doing?!?" Derek growled at him He had almost forgotten about Stiles being there but then he recognized Stiles smell and was just shocked. " Derek man let me go, for fuck's sake people could see us," Stiles answered he pushed his red hood from his face and gave Derek an angry glare.

OMG, what is he doing here? Thought Stiles. He isn't supposed to be here. But as Stiles was busy panicking he didn't notice that Derek was looking at him approvingly. Derek noticed for the first time that Stiles had changed in the last year. his sleeveless hoody showed that his upper arms had gained some noticeable muscle. And Derek couldn't deny that Stiles had fought quite well. Just as Derek wanted to speak up again Stiles turned around and left him there alone.

Stiles noticed Derek staring at him with furrowed eyebrows and a scowl and thought that he was just about to shout at him. So he turned around and walked towards the crowd. He had to get his money and leave as fast as possible. As he reached Stanley the other man wanted to say something to him but Stiles just shook his head. Stanley nodded understandingly gave him his money and gave him an approving smile. As Stiles walked towards his car he saw Derek and stopped walking. He shook his head, turned around and walked towards Derek. Just as he came to a stop in front of him Derek wanted to say something but Stiles interrupted him " No wait look I don't care what you think about this. This isn't about you or the pack or anything like that. This is my thing I would prefer if you would keep this for yourself but to say the truth i don't really care. I just wanted to tell you that i don't care for your opinion." With that Stiles turned around and left. Derek stood there in the middle of the night and the most important thing was, that he couldn't stop himself from staring into the beautiful brown eyes that had been staring at him angrily.

Well, Derek thought this will be very interesting.


	4. Help

Hello, everyone, I'm very sorry but this isn't the nest chapter i don't know how to continue i thought about Isaac coming to stiles for help but I'm just not sure please send me a few ideas on what you want to see. thnx 


End file.
